Emilio Beckdorf
Emilio Beckdorf is a Patagonian former military and a current activist. He is considered one of the leaders of the Exiled Patagonian Comunity. Early Life Beckdorf was born in 2023 in Comodoro Rivadavia, son of the Patagonian Leader Juan Martín beckdorf, who at the time was in exile after a failed rebellion on the Aberolian Empire. After a second rebellion the Patagonian Republic was established (first as the West Patagonian Confederation, then a federal republic and then expanding into the Region. Beckdorf was Consul twice between 2028 and 2040. During that time Emilio became friend with Diego and Ismael Kuvic, son of his father´s prime minister. In 2039 Emilio was kidnaped by mercenaries during an attack on the entire family. The attack led to both his father an dmother being badly injured and his elder brother Marcelo leading the search for the boy. Emilio would be found a year later after a succesfull military operation. The mercenaries had been moving around with the captive and apparently never got paid by the unknown head of the entire plot. During this year, the Consul, never fully recovered from his wounds, had grown increasingly affected. In 2040 a new attack on the Consul´s life led to the start of the Rio Negro War. The government was taken by Ismael Kuvic (father of Emilio´s friend). Some weeks into the war the Consul finally died from lung complications. Marcelo, taking over the family affairs, sent Emilio away of Earth, considering the entire family was in danger. Military Formation and War Between 2040 and 2042 Emilio took part of foreign college exchange programs and then in foreign military academies, specially in Nova Sparta. His friend Ismael, though younger, was charged with the task of protecting Emilio, eventually teaching him the techniques of the Thu´um. During this time they both climbed Mt. Hood in Alterra. The climb had uncertain circumstances that led to the death of some of members of the expedition. According to both Beckdorf´s and Kuvic´s claims, an avalanche claimed the life of three mountaineers. In 2042 the Frankish Empire invaded South America. The foreign force landed in Buenos Aires, reducing the city to a carpet of rubble, however the main invading force was halted, and the Empire sued for peace. Yet a roughe commander, just known as "Fredagund", declared herself "Empress of Argentina", and managed to escape the blockade placed by several nations. Gathering forces and local alliances, she finally managed to take the upper hand. During the Battle of Buenos Aires, Argentine members of the Nova Spartan Foreign Training Corp, of which Ismael and Emilio were part, requested their dismiss and to return to Argentina. In solidarity, the other South American students did the same and returned to Argentina. They arrived into the Second Battle of Buenos Aires, and while Emilio´s force managed to take a share of the kills, they are forced back after nuclear weapons are detonated. From that point the Frankish take the upper hand. Eventually, the south americans are defeated, leaving only Patagonia to fend for herself as the country is invaded and devastated in the process. With the destruction of Puerto Carrera the Republic is disbanded. The Rebellion The remaining fighters and civilians flee for their freedom and life, suffering attrition in winter and the raids of the Chimeras. This would mark Beckdorf deeply, swearing revenge on the Empress. He would become an officer of the Glacial Guard Resistance Army, that would later evolve in the United Fighters of Patagonia through the years. In 2052 the rebellion grew into a united movement that would coordinate with the Argentine rebels in the north. The combined armies would manage to drive off the invaders until 2055. By that time the exhausted Patagonian Army was overrun and collapsed. Exile During the Battle of Rio Gallegos Ismael Kuvic (father) is executed by the Empress, and in order to save the civilians, the leaders of the rebellion agree to launch a nuclear strike on the enemy, forming a passage from Rio Gallegos itself to Puerto Montt of radioactive dust and electromagnetic pulses. This allows 15.000 Patagonians to survive an impending massacre, yet at the cost of their homeland and several family members and nationals either enslaved by the Franks or biologically mutated into Chimeras (wether they remain as individuals or practically die in this process is uncertain). The rebels manage to flee through a gate to Tarakia and under CDC protection in 2055. Emilio currently resides in Hamburg, Germany, and is a main leader and activist of the Independence cause. Yet members of the Patagonian comunity and the Frankish Government itself have accused him of genocide due to the nuclear devastation of Patagonia. He is married and has a daughter. Category:Patagonia Category:Patagonian Rebel Group Category:Characters Category:Exiles Category:CDC Residents Category:Patagonian Category:Human Category:Hispanic Category:Characters involved in the South American Conflict